There is an increasing emphasis on reducing damage in automobile collisions. In the case of low speed collisions, energy absorbers can be used in conjunction with a vehicle frame and can absorb the energy to reduce vehicle damage.
Varying performance requirements for vehicles have been established by organizations such as the United States Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (FMVSS), Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS), the Research Council for Automobile Repairs (RCAR), and the United Nations Economic Commission for Europe (UNECE, or less formally ECE). Regulations governing the low-speed damageability requirements for automobiles across the globe are different. For example, in Europe and the Pacific region, vehicles have to meet ECE 42 (ECE Regulation No. 42) and RCAR standards at both the front and rear side of the vehicle. In the U.S., vehicles have to pass FMVSS part 581, RCAR & IIHS deformable barrier impact tests.
For an automobile manufacturer, or a supplier, it is important to develop a cost-effective solution capable of meeting multiple requirements. Accordingly, bumper beams and energy absorbers that can meet safety standards, are lightweight, and can be manufactured in a cost-effective manner are desired.